Serects & Sweet Revenge
by i.BlueyStar
Summary: "Somebody destroyed my home, separated me and my sister, made me forget everything, and killed someone I loved dearly," Blossom said, pausing only focused on her crystal glass of red wine swaying it. " What do you want with me?" He replied. "Isn't it obvious," She smiled. PPG x RRB...PPG? Warning this story contain, Strong Language (You know how teenages are),& Rape.


No live organism can continue for long to exist under conditions of absolute reality.

-Shirley Jackson

Chapter 1: Not According to Plan

INTRO

The city of Townsville. Peaceful, Calm, and one of the most talented city of all lowest crime rate in the world & its okay thanks to our loving protecting angels "The Powerpuff Girls."... Speaking of the girls where are the girls?

"Red Team Ready?" The deep voice announces in the tiny ear piece.

"Red team ready." The redhead boldly announces back into the tiny device.

"Green team ready?" The deep voice announces again but this time very commanding

"Green team ready." The raven hair girl replied with hostility back into the device.

"Good... Good... what about you blue team" he asks gently.

"Blue team ready!" she announces back sweetly.

"Good, very good team. Now let the mission begin." the man smirked "Okay, Red Team, crash the system.

The red head walked into the dark, vacant, alley to find nothing but cats and drunken men. The ugly flaw of Townville. She inhaled the afternoon sky one more time then exhaled slowly, as she looked up to an opening vent letting out a small chuckle. You guy just make his to easy for me, she thought to herself. Looking curiously around, switching her jeans for black leggings, and her pink shirt for a black tee, snapping her hair into a messy bun, and finally tossing the clothes into a dumpster.

She flew up the vent and opened it swiftly with her hair pin. It popped open. "Sneaking in. Check!" she smiled to herself.

She began to crawl sneakily through the vent until she came across a draft. Now where is that draft coming from. She thought to herself. Minutes go by and still no signs of the draft. "Ugh!" She checks her watch 10 minutes has already passed by in this infinite portal of a vent. "I don't have time for this."

She then decides to trust her instinct. Thinking this she found an opening and checked her watch/navigation tracker to detect her location. "Serenity Chamber Confirm," the device voiced.

"Just what I thought, Check!" She smirks slipping the vent open.

Scoping the room, she notices lasers were surrounding the room leading to the computer room. She examined the lasers letting out a simple grin upon her face." Lasers..." she paused and her teeth sparkles from her fancy smirk." Ha...this is going to be too easy."

She positioned her body to dance into the tight spaces left untouched ,flowing through them like a high spirited butterfly not hitting one laser. She was a beautiful ice skater and dancer oftenly losing contact with her mind and let her body take control. With that moment she lost touch of reality. Bringing back memories before the world was being dictated , her and her sister fighting by her rule or better yet Townville's, a time where responsibility wasn't that hard like it is now, and of skating on ice was-

"Are you done yet," Buttercup interrupted.

"Buttercup leave Blossom alone are you okay though I haven't heard your voice like I normal do? Bubbles questioned.

"Exactly why I called, Buttercup pointed out.

Blossom missed a step from the sudden approach from her sister trying to slow down her pace, because she was not headed dead on a laser. She quickly jerked her body back a little to tilting her body forward with a duck and roll under a pretty tight laser. 'Prefect last one' she encouraged', she began sliding under the laser and she noticed her breast were not going under the laser. "You got to be KIDDING ME! She argued to herself. She was indeed stuck.

"Buttercup! What did I tell you about interrupting me. I was in the middle of laser and we could had failed this mission because of you!"

Me! I just asked you a question. Last time you said we needed to communicate more and now your bitching about interrupting.

"Shut it!" Blossom demanded ignoring Buttercup mumble, she continue to try to tuck under the laser. A crash was heard into her ear piece.

"Is everything okay Red Team. You are taking longer than usually." The deep voice announced.

"Houston we have a problem." She grudgingly told him.

"What is it?" He asks in an aloof tone.

"I'm kinda stuck" she began to hold her breath hoping her breast can sunk under the laser, but it does no good.

"Blossom! Struck! How do you get struck out of ALL PEOPLE!", He calmed his tone. "Your a super hero slash Townville's spy must I remind you. And one of my best and should I say smartest... agent but it looks like you cannot solve your way out of a minor problem to become the best. Your stuck." He says with a frustrated morn .She heard him stomp his foot knocking down some of his items', control the headache coming along he announced, "I need a smoke."

Blossom rolls her eyes and crinkling her nose already feeling the smell over casting her nostrils. "Ewe. Your despicable." She try's to hold her breath and go under the laser but there was no use.

Derrick lets out a groans, "Women and their needs."

"Well excuse me Derrick for developing like any normal teen with hormones. And I thought you weren't suppose to let out names?"

"I don't like that tone from you young lady." Derrick corrected.

Blossom did not feel like getting into an argument with Derrick after all, she was too close to completing her mission." I don't like-" she bites her tongue. "I don't have time for this," She argued.

"Well," he announced.

"Look I'll figure it out myself like I mostly do." she snapped at Derrick let out one of his deep chuckles.

" It's your mission, Chop-Chop," he snapping his finger a long with it. "Time is wasting a trained 15 year old dog can complete this mission faster than you do.

Blossom sucked in her shoulder, placing her elbow into the floor pushing down to make a hard dint into the floor making her breast drop just below the laser make her crawling through prefect like a spider. "Oh really and why isn't this mutt doing the mission. ". She mumbled.

"Well my dog is not a super hero agent." he pointed out.

"Exactly, now let me do my job." Blossom pointed out then began to attach a device into the access code. She typed in a few buttons unlocking the code heading to the computer room.

"Well stop complaining." He said confidently leaning back into his chair, puffing the smoke with amusement at the S figured shapes.

He began to sit down as well cracking the code to the security system across the building. "Well stop being a smart aleck like your wife Lily," she hissed

"What was that" he snapped

"I said mission complete, "She chorused. Derrick rolled his eye.

"Whatever Fire Rat. ...Team Green- Team are you ready and possession.

"It's about damn time you answer. My legs were being to buckle up," she replied in a brutal tone.

Derrick ignore her," Team Green are you ready and in position for this mission."

"Well fuck, I haven't cancel practice to be sitting in this boring ass vent all day, did I? " She scoffed.

Derrick sighed." Patience young grass hopper. Is your weapon lock and load for O.H.A.?'

Buttercup bites down on her lip and let out a low chuckle. "Derrick, me and my babies are born ready for this." The guns loading could be heard into the speaker causing Derrick to laugh at Buttercup's excitement.

"Okay well show me what you got little one, "he teased.

Buttercup smacked her lips, "Don't call me that." she snapped, but he only laughed because he knew he got her. Buttercups pokes her lips out and lower her eye brows." Well fine! I'll show you just how LITTLE I AM!" Buttercup hissed out.

She kicked the vent open and checked her navigation for direction."23 degrees northeast" This should be easy, she thought walking down the hall searching for her destination.

She was half way through the hall about to turn left until a ginger man in a green and yellow camouflage suit and arms, approached her.

"Who are you? And what's your name and location. matter of fact ",he pulls his gun up and targets the laser at her head. 'Busted already' .Buttercup though. "I don't thing a cute- pie like you should be in this cluster of the town." '

Wait-What! Buttercup shakes her head. I know he just didn't call me what I think he just called me . Strike one! Patience Buttercup. She slowed her breathing PATIENCE. Just give him the act Buttercup though.

"Excuse you sir, but I work here and this is my first day here so I don't think-"

"Does it look like I give a damn about what you think. So don't speak. I'm chief of this section. So I don't give a rats ass what you do. Unless you were told from the Boss anyhow." Buttercup dart her eyes at him." If you work here where's your uniform?" he examined.

"I was getting there I-..,"Buttercup bit her tongue. "Look... I 'm having a really... really bad day right now." Which was really actually the truth. She got an F on her math test which Derrick had made her cancel her practice that day to study for and yet she still failed. Talking dog just wouldn't shut up his trap. She got a detention for sleeping in class, then she canceled another practice today to come here. And now some old creep who thinks he's young in camouflage is hitting on her. Not her day.

"Shut it you! I didn't tell you to speak," He walks up closer face to face. " Now raise your arms up," a scent of beer hovered her nose, he was examining her body. "Damn! Your one hot piece of ass. "

Buttercup clinched her fist. Fuck this mission! Her conscience roared, Strike two Buttercup thought. She puked in her mouth a little ,but on cue Derrick whisper "Patience." "I'm not your whore, she comment mostly to Derrick.

"What point of Shut the fuck up! Don't you get? The man snarled at Buttercup.

Buttercup was growled impatiently. She did the opposite of what she was told. "Look sir, I'm having a real bad day. I was told to head to center quarters to get them. She did take off of roller derby practice just for this mission. If they just went with her plan to just bust up the bad guys and cuff everyone up. Maybe she could be at practice right now. On time. Having fun. But NOooooo ….. Since Derrick took over they have to apply to his rule to become better team and La-La-Blah-blah-crap. She was sick of it. Sick of having to take out time for fun so she can work and be bored. It was time to butter things up.

The man licked his Lips. "That's a bad ass body you have there. Boys must get a tease with that rocking body of yours. You know, I'll let a cutie like you go and pretend none of this ever happen." A mischievous smile raised upon him face.

Buttercup glade at him. "Or even a promotion..." He cuff her hip pushing her to another room along the hall.

He just touched me. Strike three!

"Only if a cutie like you, do me one favor and-"

Three strikes and you're out.

"Cutie? I'll show you cutie!" She grabbed the mans' wrist and waved him in the air side to side like a rag doll, blowing some steam off finally, she jumped and grabbed him by the throat tossing him against the wall.

She began to hear Derrick clap, "Congratulations you're by far the worst actor ever.

"And yet I got the job done." she replied. Buttercup walked up to the unconscious man, " I don't like compliments," She'd admire pulling the man by his red greasy hair." Is there anything else you would like to say!" There was nothing but a silent groan from the man she let him drop and said, "Oh though so."

Now how can I get through here without getting caught again? She looked at the unconscious swollen up red face man. A light bulb appeared on top of her head for a second. "And Bingo was his name O!"

(5 Minutes Later)

Buttercup walked the hall in a camouflage uniform, while checking her green GPS watch. She began to walk to her destination within a snap. So this has to be the place she though before entering.

"Conduct, what are you doing," a big man in the same uniform, but with 8 stars patch on his upper chest. He remind her of the new buff version of Jason on Friday the 13th. God how I would love to watch something bloody right now, Buttercup thought.

"Conduct!" he shouted into her ear.

"Huh? What?!" she said in an infuriating way.

"You're late! Your suppose to go in protecting Mr. Timmy-"

Wait, pause that. Did he just say Mr. Timmy? Who in the world will name their self that. Hell Bubbles was not even scared of that name. Wow if a kid went around my school saying Oh I'm Mr. Timmy don't mess with me, the teachers would probably make him go home crying to his momma. Hey maybe even the nerds too. Buttercup though. Oh wait he stopped talking let me say something.

"I'm protecting Mr. Tim Sir." she said commonly with presenting arms.

"That's Mr. Timmy to you. Now off conducted!" He saluted her dismissing her, she saluted back and turned around hiding her giggle, " So here I come Mr. Timmy or should I say TURNER!" Agh! I crack myself up."

When Buttercup walked into the room it was completely pits black, but thanks to the two lights hitting the center of the room. It was kind of hard to see in the human eyes. So she used my night vision and scanned the room. The room was full with soldiers on each side of the room facing these huge chairs that was turned back with a pizza box on the table. And hey I might just get some of that tonight and-.

"SEND ME THE TRAITOR!" One of the mystery man behind the huge chair spoken. They threw this wimp looking man on the floor with jet black glees' looking hair. Poor guy looks so weak and fragile like he haven't eaten in days he looked green.

"Speak traitor!"

" I am so sorry & Mr. Timmy- "

Buttercup giggle a little and the man next to me gave me an intimidate look. Ha! What I'm suppose to be scared of him, Mr. Popo & Timmy! Why are they scary of them again?

"But they made me do it! I have a kid to feed and I need to provide for her as well I am so so sorry Masters. Will you two ever forgive me." The Wimp man said- NO wait a second I know that voice from anywhere. Green Skin! Sunshades! 80's Bad Boys jacket he properly stole from the Backstreets boys!

Ace? Never stays out of trouble, she rolled her eyes

Mr. Popo & Mr. Timmy turn around and I had to control the giggles that were about to unleash within me. Mr. Popo was this big short sumo wrestler with a short hair braid in the back of his head.. While Mr. Timmy kinda looked hot, white teeth, brown silky hair, tan skin, he remind you of a celebrity expected I had a feel that once he speak.

"We don't except excuses from a rat like you!" Of course in a squeak voice that I had to put my hand over my mouth to prevent from laughing. Mr. Timmy rises up his sword on the young man side, and began to tilt it to Ace's neck.

Should I save him? Or sit and watch for a while. I smiled at that though. But then again that wouldn't be right. Sit and watch or save this annoying playboy. Watch or save. Watch or save. Watch or Save.

"Buttercup do something! THAT'S AN ORDER! I'm on my way" Blossom pronoun in a bossy tone.

Where did she come from? Buttercup observe her surrounnding and spot a camera, Figures, and she said that i bud in on her missions all the time. What the big deal I'm not doing nothing wrong. I'm just enjoying the view a little. But I should save him and get this over with. Then again this is Ace. Should I watch?

Save.

Watch.

Save.

Watch.

Save

"BUTTERCUP!" She Blossom yelled. Damn it. Snapping Buttercup out of trance! "Okay I'm on it I'm on it!"

Buttercup looks at the guy that's been looking at her strangely since she walked through the door and throws him to the other guy with a powerful push cause all the other solider to fall down like dominos .

"Who goes there?!" command while raising his folk in the air.

He only saw the light green bolt surround them, and it seems like the green bolt was laughing. The green streak replied, "Your worst nightmare." Buttercup takes his folk.

"Hey! I was using that," said sounding really upset. Buttercup then kicks him like a soccer ball through the wall, exploring putting a pretty big oval hole in the wall. "Ha-Ha SCORE SUCKER!" She screamed rubs her foot against the ground. Mr. Timmy looked frighten and Buttercup laughs "Too much! Well the team doesn't call me a Captain for nothing."

"A Powerpuff girl I should have known, but you're too late." He places the gun to Ace. Buttercup dart the folk at his stabbing his hand stab making him drop the gun, she punches Mr. Timmy and was about to end it with a kick.

"Buttercup help! " Ace screamed.

Huh!" She looked and seen Ace's about to be attack by some guards who seem to not got effected by her dominos fall. "Oh! I'm on it!" She does a mini tornado and sucks in all the soldier around him. While punch them in the center.

When Buttercup flies down and check on Ace he seem fine but it look like he was in shocked .

"Buttercup look out!"

As Buttercup turn she seem to be zapped by this machine that seem to string her through out her body causing her to fall on her knees. "What the hell was that?" She question. When she looked up Mr. Timmy was getting away but, she seems to be paralysis for a bit.

She look to see the van escaping through the big hole that she kicked Mr. Popo. She couldn't move. She couldn't fly after him.

"Damn it. I can't move. Derrick I'm down. Calling on Blue! "

There was no answer.

"Blue? Blue?"

On the roof top with a stack of unconscious men on the ground next to Bubbles.

"Meow-Meow-Meow-Mew-Ow-Ow Meme- Ow. She began to cuddle up with the orange and yellow striped Cat. Turning her head she hiss at the bladed spotted white untamed hair cat who seem to be into a shock of pain and cat orange cat puffs against her. As she being communicating with the cat again but there seem to have a buzzing interference next to her.

Her watch glows completely blue and now ringing.

"Yo, Odd Ball Wake Up!", Buttercup said scurvy said.

"What!", Bubbles snapped into the mica causing the cat to jump. She tame it by petting her gently.

"The target it's getting away," Buttercup yelled.

Bubble turns her head and see an opposition getting away van, "Opp-sie.!"

Bubble pets the cat one more last time, and dashes off with a baby blue streak of lighting. Bubble was the fastest of them all. She is probably is as fast as light itself. Catching up with the black van was within an inch in front of her. She then garbs the van in mid air making the wheel spin.

"Blasted! These stupid Van!" Timmy yelled in his hard French accent, still pushing his foot on the accelerator . Not noticing the blonde headed girl tapping his window.

"Hey!" She said exasperated making the man jump garbing his chest for support. "I'm talking to you Mister."

"Get away from me you brat!"

"Umm your window up. I can't hear you. Would you please put it down? Bubbles asks titing her head to the side giving him a puppy dog man looks at her crazy yet, rolls down the window. "Thanks she says with a cheering smile. " Now would you give up. Go to jail for like just a minute, then go back on with your jolly life and not do crime, so we can all live happily ever after." Still giving him an enlighten smile.

The man looks at her dumbfound, "Your crazy aren't you?"

"Nope!" She replied.

The man point a gun at her, but she quickly snatch it out his hand. "Give up"

"Never." he said so surely.

"If you say so," Bubbles garbs him out the car , then jets up in the air like a rocket. Bubbles throw the man in the air and kicks him straight up. "Bulls eye," She lands on the ground and began to wait.

Blossom arrives with a stiff Buttercup on the scene, " The jig is- Bubbles? Where's Mr. Timmy?"

An unexpected owl seem to land onto the mans truck staring right at Bubbles."Wait for it," she smiles.

Apparently Buttercup didn't have the time." Come on Bubbles enough with the games. Blossom put me down."

Blossom ignores Buttercup ," I agree Bubbles we have a lot of cleaning up to do and about time we make it home," Blossom points out still holding Buttercup who was now getting agitated.

"Just wait a second." More bird began to fly above them but the other girls didn't notice.

"A second now what," Buttercup lets out jeered moan.

"Buttercup would you just- Oh they he goes," Bubbles catches a faint out man in the air, she slaps him in the face waking him up jitter shriving in Bubbles arms. "You give up?"

Mr. Timmy hesitate noticing he was 30 feet in the air with the a swam of birds above him a terrible memory flash upon him eye. "Don't take me back up there please. I give up! Yes please.. Dear God! Don't take me back up there please," he begs trembling snuggling under Bubbles.

"Mission accomplish! "She cheers while her sister look at her dumbfounded.

"What in the world did you do?" Blossom asked.

"New power?" Buttercup added.

Bubbles waves her finger, "You should had just paid attention just look at the bright side we did. We complete our mission. Derrick is going to be so bucked. Once again the day is saved thanks to The Powerpuff Girls, she chortle with both of her hands in the air forgetting about the man in her hand. Who's now yelling and pleasing for his life.(I don't wanna die!) Her sister throw her another dumbfound look. "Opp-sie".." Bubbles fly down saving the man. "My bad girls." A pregnant pause pass. "What? "

Blossom lands shakes her head looks at her watch. "Derrick send the team to pick up the rest of the bad guys in the back."

"Yeah another successful mission girls. We did it again girls, Bubbles cheered"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other with a scarification.

"Maybe your right," Blossom agreed.

Buttercup nods, "We did work hard. My power went out for a minute." She try's to support herself pushing away Blossom.

" I wonder what was in that gun to affect your powers like that?" Blossom ponder analyzing the gun.

"This one?" Bubbles pointed out the gun she snatched earlier and Blossom nods staring at both of the guns.

"That thing just drain my power. That's what it is?Let's talk about that later and get out of here. Were done!" Buttercup try to pick up the man but is using her this unusual normal strength." Let me," Bubbles offers but Buttercup bushes her away, "I got this." Putting the man over her shoulder.

"We did it! We did it! We did it yeah! Lo hicimos, We did it! Bubbles sings.

"Really?" Buttercup stated.

"Yeah something tells me we didn't do it knowing Derrick. Blossom announced

"Who cares I just want my powers back! " Buttercup replied staggering to the car, "And Go home, she added.

Bubbles suddenly laughs, "Your wired.

Buttercup stop dead in her track look at Bubbles, " Your one to talk."

Your both wired ,Blossom said passing them by with her nose in the air.

Buttercup and Bubbles burst into laugher, "Yeah your normal."

Buttercup slowly enunciated "A perfectly wonderful normal girl!"

Bubbles jumps up garbing her sister shoulder, " Like us!"

"Whatever you girl say, Blossom caught on laughing along with the girls oh how she loved her sisters.

**-So what did you all think? I need some feedback, so comment, review, ask question if your confuse. This is my first f&f DO SOMETHING or me and Cheshire cat will hunt you tonight! BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**-Oh and the next update should be around very soon.. ;) **


End file.
